


What's Left?

by newagecynicism



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Light Angst, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newagecynicism/pseuds/newagecynicism
Summary: During Team Rocket's stint on the Sevii Islands after Giovanni's defeat and disappearance, Ariana reflects on the personal ramifications of life without the man who had come to be the centre of her universe.





	What's Left?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I threw together because the presence of Ariana at the Rocket Warehouse and her seeming continued devotion to Giovanni shown in her dialogue made my Silverspawnshipping heart ache.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure if the second admin there was Archer, but I think given his de facto status as second in command and having presumed leadership of TR in Johto, it's likely he would have been in charge of post-game operations in the FR/LG arc
> 
> Also, I didn't know what Silver's age would be canonically in this game's arc, so I went with around Kindergarten age - seeing as its 6 years before HGSS. He also seems a lot less jaded than he likely would be canonically as I'm envisioning he and Giovanni have not (yet?) had the conversation seen in the HGSS Celebi event. Forgive me if thats too OOC but I just want to imagine my little red-haired child as happy and innocent for a little longer.

It had been about a week since the remnants of Team Rocket had began operating out of a disused warehouse in the Sevii Islands. It had since been stocked to the brim with various quantities of supplies and blueprints, and refitted to ensure a difficult time for 'the boy' should he discover their whereabouts and come after them once more for what little remained.

Ariana's first instinct upon arrival had been to press Archer as to precisely what his purpose and aims with this place were, but she thought it best to leave him to his own devices for a time. She had little energy left to start arguing with her new 'superior' (viewing him as such still remained unnatural to the crimson-haired young woman) and she didn't want the added stress of potentially disrupting the relatively solid working relationship they had shared. In fact, this relationship had become better since Giovanni had left; she knew Archer had always frowned upon the elevated status she had unwittingly assumed amongst much of the organisation as the boss's wife and thought she and Silver as a distraction to the boss at times, though he had kept this predominantly hidden through his standard diplomacy. She paid little mind to his thoughts either way, she knew she worked hard for the team and, if anything, her son (the heir presumptive, as he was referred to only half jokingly) had given her all the more motivation.

"Grunts, report to Sector 1." came that sharp,clipped tone across the PA system. The subsequent rush of grunts' footsteps drew only a flicker of her eyes across from the window view she had been previously preoccupied with. Five Island was not the most exciting of places, though she had come to expect the relative monotony of the Seviis since a previous visit she and Giovanni had taken.

_"Oh they're all named numerically.." she commented as the helicopter drew in over the surrounding sea "How very clever."  
He responded with a wry smirk, "Nothing goes over your head does it my love?" punctuating the affectionate jab with a smoky chuckle. "I assure you I do not endeavour to bore you this weekend, I'm sure you'll appreciate a break from company business and corralling the little munchkin". They shared a smile at the mention of their young son as they began their descent_.

The memory gave Ariana a harsh constricting in her chest as she felt herself involuntarily bite her lip and press a porcelain hand to the windowsill to steady herself. Though she had consigned herself to maintaining a steely professionalism for the greater good of the organisation, there were times where she thought of him and what they had had. Times when Silver would tentatively ask her when Daddy was going to come back when she tucked him in at night. Times where she drew to her face the coat he had left hanging in the hallway that night and shakily drew a deep breath of the treasured final memento of the man she loved and idolised despite all. It was these times where a wail of anguish would threaten to tear at her throat and she was forced to excuse herself whilst the concerned eyes of other Rocket members trailed after her.

She felt those concerned eyes on her once more and heard a quietened "Ms Ariana, is everything okay?" come from behind her, courtesy of a young female grunt who had tailed behind the crowd following Archer's earlier command. Her ruby hair and youthful face aglow with late adolescence momentarily made Ariana recall her beginnings with Rocket. She had once been the same, reserved but ever diligent to the cause; the former had dimmed but the latter had only intensified.

"Thank you but everything is fine" Ariana assured."I was just.....distracted for a moment" she followed, with a slow nod - though she was unsure if this was to convince the grunt or herself of the sincerity of her words that rung hollow despite her efforts to mask her current state.

'I was just coming to inform you that the operatives you left Silver with are saying he would very much like to see you. If you are too busy i can certainly tell them to take him elsewhere..."

"That won't be necessary dear, I would very much like to see him". Ariana felt the rare flicker of warmth that the mention of her son brought to her in these lonely lovelorn times, and she followed the younger grunt to the wider steel doorway which opened to reveal the surrounding Five Isle Meadow; the aromatic, vivid pleasantries of which she could bring herself to admire for the first time today as a burst of shocking red stuck up from the surrounding field and rushed towards her.

"Mommy,mommy, guess what?!" Silver exclaimed with a contagious enthusiasm and a gap-toothed grin she had seen not nearly enough of recently "Sneasel fought a wild Pidgey and won! Didn't you Sneasel?" the Pokemon hanging on his back chirped affirmatively before nuzzling into his neck. "He's going to get so much stronger, and one day we'll take on the Kanto league!"

Ariana gave a warm smile to her young son and swept a hand affectionately through his hair as she felt her heart swell "You're going to be a great trainer Silver". The technicalities of the problems his family background created for him in this regard could wait - for now all she wanted was to see her beloved boy happy.

"Will Daddy keep training me when he gets back? He told me he's the greatest in the world, and I want to be just like him Mommy".

Hot tears once again pricked at her eyes with the threat of flowing, as she drew her head to the clear sky above for a brief moment. it was then she resolved to herself that if there was one thing left fighting for whilst her husband was gone, if there was one thing left at all in her life, it was her sun. She saw the spark ignited within him and she would lay down her life to keep it alight.

"You can be the greatest in the world one day, my boy" she promised to herself as much as to him.


End file.
